Meteor Smash
A Meteor Smash is an attack in in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Smash Flash series that sends an aerial enemy straight down and a grounded enemy straight up. It can be meteor canceled easily in most cases. If it can not be cancelled, then it is a spike which sends the opponent downwards until the hitstun wears off. In Super Smash Flash It was very difficult to perform a Meteor Smash in Super Smash Flash as the physics were very different to official Super Smash Bros. games. With good timing, most of the down and down aerial attacks could be performed as a meteor smash but very rarely. In Super Smash Flash 2 The physics of Super Smash Flash 2 were changed to make them similar to the Super Smash Bros. games. Meteor Smashes are easy to perform on this game but sill require good timing to perform it correctly. Prior the release of the latest demos, some characters had attacks with Meteor Smash properties, particularly their fair or dair; however, some of these were removed to make the game work correctly and not to overuse a character. Some of these meteor smashes send an opponent diagonally downward instead of straight down, but they can still be canceled. Examples of Meteor Smashes (not including Spikes and Semi-Spikes) include: Black Mage *'Down Aerial': Black Mage swipes a scythe downwards in an arc. This move can send opponents in different directions. Anyone who touches the blade at the beginning of the move will be sent downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the end of the arc will be sent diagonally downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the very end of the move is sent upwards with good knockback. Ichigo *'Down Aerial': Ichigo swipes his blade downward, and anyone that hits the arc or edge of the blade gets sent downward very quickly. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is a strong Meteor Smash with high base knockback but below average knockack scaling, incapable of KO'ing grounded opponents at high percentages. *'Down Swipe': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Ichigo thrusts and holds his blade horizontally underneath himself and falls quickly. This move will powerfully meteor smash anyone underneath him, but it will leave Ichigo unable to recover because he will still be in the move's animation until he touches the ground (although the move does not cause helplessness) and will make him self-destruct if the move is done offstage. *'Bankai Ichigo's Down Aerial': Bankai Ichigo powerfully slashes his sword underneath him. Anyone that hits his sword will be strongly Meteor Smashed with high knockback. The move briefly halts momemtum and is easier and more powerful to use than normal Ichigo's down aerial meteor smash. Kirby *'Down Aerial': Kirby spins horizontally and drills his feet quickly. It hits multiple times, with the last hit having good Meteor Smash knockback. All hits can meteor smash though all of them except for the last hit are weak. Kirby can utilize this move and drag the opponent down with him for an easy KO, and he can easily recover due his great vertical recovery. *'Final Cutter': Kirby weids a sword, jumps up into the air, and falls down quickly with his sword horizontally in front of him. Compared to this move in the SSB games, the Final Cutter sends opponents diagonally downward quickly, sometimes comboing into itself, almost regardless of damage. *'Down Smash': Kirby spins his feet on the ground. If the opponnent is airborne and the attack hits the opponent, it meteor smashes. It is very strong, but it is somewhat difficult to land. Link *'Down Tilt': Link slashes and sweeps the ground with his sword. The whole sword meteor smashes. This is a Meteor Smash with average power that is much stronger at high percentages. It is effective against enemies recovering from below or to the side of the stage. *'Dash Attack: '''Link swings his sword, top to bottom. If the opponent is airborne and is hit when Link swings the sword down, it meteor smashes but only at the end of the move. It's fairly weak and very difficult to land. Lloyd *'Tiger Blade: If you press the special button after Lloyd slashes upwards, he will slash downwards with his fire blade while falling a short distance. Anyone whom he hits is meteor smashed with set knockback. The attack's high base knockback can successfully meteor smash a careless aerial opponent at 0%. *'''Down Aerial: Lloyd extends his sword and falls diagonally a moderate distance. The move deals 8 hits. All hits can meteor smash, but the last hit has the strongest knockback. The opponent is sent on a diagonally downward trajectory that is the same trajectory as Lloyd's down aerial move. Lloyd can drag the opponent down with him for a KO and can still recover as long as he is not too far from the ledge. However, while the move has high base knockback, it has VERY low knockback scaling, being practically ineffective at high percentages. Mario *'Forward Aerial': Swings his fist in front of him downwards. Anyone hit by his fist will be sent downwards. It is a meteor smash with low base knockback, but with its high knockback scaling, the move can be very deadly at high percentages. The move must be timed properly because the last frames of it do not meteor smash. *'Fire Mario's Forward Aerial': Fire Mario punches his fist downwards in an arc in a similar fashion to Mario. If this hits an opponent, the opponent is powerfully Meteor Smashed. This move is slower but considerably stronger than Mario's Forward Aerial and must be timed properly because the last frames of it do not meteor smash. Mega Man *'Down Aerial': Mega Man bends over, making the top of his head visible. He extends his arms outward, sending a powerful shock wave under him. Anyone in contact with him or directly under him during the initial frames is sent downwards at a fast speed with high base knockback. However, low knockback scaling prevents this move from being stronger at high percentages. The last frames are a weak meteor smash. Naruto *'Forward Aerial': Naruto does a wide vertical kick, bringing his foot from in front of his face to under him. Anyone caught in his leg and foot arc will be Meteor Smashed. However, the move must be sweetspotted. It has high base knockback and high knockback scaling, making it a useful move. *'Kyūbi Naruto's Forward Aerial': Kyūbi Naruto swipes his claw vertically forward in front of him. If an opponent touches his claw, he or she is powerfully Meteor Smashed. However, like his normal counterpart's forward aerial meteor smash, this move must be sweetspotted. Sora *'Down Aerial': Sora thrusts his key downwards while spinning around it. The move hits multiple times, but only the first hit will Meteor Smash, so it has to be timed well. This move has very high base knockback, but it also has average knockback scaling, so opponents with lower percentages are easier to KO with this move than opponents with higher percentages. Peach *'Down Tilt': Peach sticks her arm out in front of her on the ground. Anyone who touches her arm is weakly meteor smashed in a diagonally downwards angle. The move is difficult to land, being weak and lacking in range. Goku *'Forward Aerial: '''Goku swings both of his arms downwards in a similar fashion to Mario. Anyone caught in his arms will be powerfully Meteor Smashed. *'Down Aerial': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile, and anyone who touches him will be powerfully meteor smashed. The move does two hits, both meteor smashing, with the second hit being stronger than the first and the first hit leading into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. *'Kaiō-ken Goku's Forward Aerial': It is a more powerful version of normal Goku's forward aerial. *'Kaiō-ken Goku's Down Aerial': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. It is a more powerful version of normal Goku's down aerial. The only difference is that the initial frames of the move go through the opponent while the rest of the frames do not, making him bounce off the opponent. *'Super Saiyan Goku's Forward Aerial': It is the most powerful version of all of the Goku's forwards aerials and has a distinctive "ping" noise to it. *'Super Saiyan Goku's Down Aerial': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Super Saiyan Goku dashes downwards while upside down, body engulfed in yellow energy. It is a powerful meteor smash that deals one hit and goes through opponents, and since Super Saiyan Goku can jump infinitely and use his up special infinitely, this move is safe to use off-stage. *'Super Saiyan Goku's Up Aerial: Super Saiyan Goku does an upwards kick and teleports upwards at a much shorter distance than his Up special and swings his arms forward. Anyone that is caught in the arms will be Meteor Smashed. Ness *'''Down Aerial: Ness stomps downwards in the air, sending opponents downward with good power. Even though it has high base knockback at 0%, it has below average knockback scaling, being unable to KO grounded opponents at even 200% damage. Tails *'Down aerial': Tails whips his tails diagonally downwards below him, sending opponents diagonally downward with above average power. Although the move is slow, it has decent base knockback and high knockback scaling, making it very strong at high percentages. Sonic *'Super Sonic's Forward Aerial': Sonic flips and does an wide vertical split kick. When opponents touch the arc of his leg and foot, they are very strongly meteor smashed with high knockback and a distinctive "ping" noise. This move is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game. Wario *'Wario-Man's Neutral Aerial': Wario Man spins, similar to his counterpart's neutral aerial (except that this move hits multiple times), producing a meteor smash hitbox at the bottom of spinning circle. It has good knockback but is difficult to master due to the speed of the attack and due to the move being able to send opponents in different directions. *'Wario-Man's Down Aerial': Wario Man does a quick flip with his head extended, creating an arc. if the opponent hits this arc, he or she is meteor smashed at a diagonally downwards trajectory with good knockback. However, the move must be sweetspotted and timed properly to work. *'Wario-Man's Wario Waft': When Wario-Man uses this move on an aerial opponent, he or she is powerfully meteor smashed. This move has high base knockback but also has below average knockback scaling. Meteor Smash Chart This chart shows every meteor smash in the current version of SSF2. The values show base knockback, knockback at 100%, 200%, and 300%, and knockback scaling. These values are produced on Mario. The unit is in pps. Currently, the chart is incomplete. To find the base knockback, you must hit an opponent with one attack, exit the match, and look at the results screen to find the knockback value (the player's pitch or opponent's speed). Do this for the other damage percents. To find the knockback scaling, take the knockback increase between the numbers, divide by 100, and round to the nearest hundredth. Base Knockback is the knockback at 0%, and knockback scaling is the the amount that the knockback increases per 1%. Category:Techniques